Runs With Wolves
by LittleMackey
Summary: Niki Swan couldn't wait to get out of Jacksonville, FL. When she arrives with her sister and father in  Forks, WA she gets a surprise of her life!


Preface

I never wanted to move in the first place. Especially from hot, sunny Jacksonville, Florida, the place _everyone_ wants to be. Forks, Washington is not the place I planned on spending the rest of my freshman year. It's so dark and gloomy there. It rains every day, and if there's no rain, there are clouds. There was no point in flying six and a half hours in a cramped plane with a screaming baby the whole time to get to a cloud-covered nobody town! But I was excited to see my sister that I haven't seen since the seventh grade, and my dad, who I haven't seen since I was two. I couldn't wait to get out of the boxed up coach seat.

I learn the Truth about Forks

I was at the security check in, almost Mom free! Just a few more steps.

"Now, don't forget to call when you land," Mom said, hugging me. Phil, Ma's new husband and my stepdad, was waiting patiently over by the baggage check in. Mom is known for taking the longest good-byes in the history of good-byes. "Get your passport out for the nice man over there. Oh, my baby girl is growing up." Mom was gonna cry.

"Oh, Mom! Bella left two years ago, and you didn't give her this talk I hope. Ma, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I land. I'll send pictures," I said, inching my way to the policeman. "Mom, I love you, but you're holding up the line." Some impatient moans came from the crowd.

"Alright, bye. I love you, Sweetie!" She called as I went through security. I glanced over my shoulder as I placed my duffel on the x-ray machine. Mom had walked over to Phil and the two of them waved me good-bye. I waved back. I grabbed my bag and walked down to the gate. My duffel slung casually about my shoulder, I sat down next to the gate. I still had an hour before my flight. Great a whole hour to kill! Maybe I should have let my mom talk more. It was only eight in the morning and I was tired. I could take a … I was already passed out. I woke to a woman over the intercom: "Last call for boarding A to Seattle." I glanced at my ticket I was A. I got up, and handed the lady my ticket. I placed my bag on the over head carry-on cubby. The bag wouldn't stay up, though. Some man behind me shoved his bag in front of mine, and that kept the bag up.

I quietly took a seat in coach, and waited for the plane to fill. Once all passengers boarded the plane, the plane taxied and the flight attendants stated their safety rules and regulations. I zoned out for the flight until the baby started to scream. It didn't stop until we landed a full six and half hours later. I got up as everyone did. The man with the bag in front of mine didn't budge, and I had to get out of the plane. I tried to get my bag out, but the bag in front of it would threaten to fall out. Finally, after most the people left, the man got up and snatched his bag. "You could have waited." He turned and walked down the aisle. My bag fell on me, and I tripped. I pulled myself up, grabbed the duffel, and walked out of the plane.

I was walking by one of the big TV's when the news clip caught my attention.

"Three more people are missing after an unknown caused street riot in downtown Seattle," I turned, a bit frightened, and walked, fast, to baggage claim to meet up with Charlie and Bella.

I got down to baggage claim, and couldn't find my family. I remembered I would call my mom when I landed. I whipped out my phone from my jean pocket, and dialed the number. The other line rang three times and went to voicemail.

"Hey, Ma, I landed and I promised you I'd call. So here I am, calling you. I'm waiting for Dad and Bella. Well, okay night, Mom." I put away my phone. I was shoving my cell in my pocket when I heard the voice. I hadn't heard it since I was two, and yes that was awhile ago.

"Niki!" the voice cried out. I shot my head up towards the doors to the buses. It just couldn't be him! But it was!

"Oh my God! Jake! No way!" I said as he walked over to me, and embraced me in a bear hug. He was huge six feet at the least, and he felt built. "Wow, I haven't seen you since like I was two!"

"When we made that giant mud cake! Yeah I remember!" Jake turned when Bella arrived with Charlie. Jake had a tattoo on his upper arm right below his shoulder. I would need to talk to him later about those above the influence commercials.

"Bells!" I hugged her, holding her close to me. I admired my older sister. We never fought with one another, although I tried provoking her.

"Whoa, Nik, you've grown since I've seen you last. Your hair has layers now with bangs!" Bella said, running her hands through my straight brunette hair. I flipped my side bangs out of my eyes and turned to my father, the chief of police in Forks. "Daddy!" and I hugged him. He kinda stiffened and roughly placed his arms around me. I forgot that Charlie doesn't hover, not like Mom at all.

"Hello, Nikella," I broke the uncomfortable embrace, and looked at Charlie. Did he really just call me Nikella? No one calls me by that anymore, not even the principal at school.

"What?" he asked, and I realized I was staring.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that no one has called me that since I moved to Phoenix with Ma," I said, and turned to Bella. There was a pale man standing behind her now, and he was scary tall. And I thought Jake was tall. "Who's the pale dude?" I asked quietly to Jacob, who was next to me at the moment.

"That's Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend," Jake said, sounding extremely jealous or something. There was edge in his voice, and his nose was crinkling as if something stunk.

"Well, Bella, your sister is back in town. You can get some rest now, and not have to clean the house as much," Edward said. His voice was like heaven itself. But I'm no angel.

"Bells, you didn't need to go and work yourself to death," I said, rubbing her arm.

"Alright, it's a long drive. We should start heading back," Bella said, and I followed my little welcoming committee to the cruiser. My dad's cruiser was pretty cool to ride in. I sat in the back, behind the barred front seats between Edward and Jacob. If they weren't there it would have been better, but I could deal with it. I'm like Bella in so many ways, discluding the fact that we look almost identical (hair and eyes being the only difference). We both love to suffer in silence, and we both go completely mental at times.

The ride from the airport parking lot to the highway the two guys would risk fast glares at one another. Then from SeaTac to Port Angeles, a really long time, it seemed like Edward was holding his breath or just not breathing any longer. Pretty weird, I know. Jacob looked like he was sniffing a week old trash can. Was it me? I took a shower that morning, it couldn't have been. What was it?

Well, as we past the movie theater, I saw the movie I really wanted to see, Vampires Suck! My best friend went with her boyfriend and told me it was extremely hilarious. I needed to see it! I got all excited!

Then Edward ruined my excitement by saying, "Will someone please put the dog out!" I got all confused. What dog? Do we have a dog?

"No one wants me to leave, leech!" Jake said, anger lingering every word.

"Huh?" I looked at the two of them. Leech? Dog? What!

"You didn't tell her, did you Bella?" Jake asked, almost whispering.

"No, she's better off not knowing," Bella said, turning to look at us in the back. Her voice got low. "Neither does Charlie."

No one said anything after that until we got to the house. Jake grabbed my duffel, and walked behind me and Bella. Edward had to head home to prepare for the graduation party his sister, Alice, was throwing. I was invited! Whoopi (sarcasm please!)!

Jake stopped in the doorway. He turned to the two of us, and said, "Hey, the tribe's having a bonfire tonight down at the Clearwater's. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't have any plans," Bella said, heading inside.

"Yeah, I can meet up with Seth and … Leah?" I asked, making sure my memory was intact.

"Yup, it's at their house. Now let's get this bag up to your room."

I shared the same room as Bella, who took the nice comfortable big mattress bed. I got the cot, still comfy, under the enormous window that overlooked the front yard, and part of the neighborhood. Jake set the duffel next to me when I sat down on the cot. Bella leaned up against her bed. Jake took the desk chair.

This was great! No one was saying anything or about to. I needed answers. Things were just too weird on the car ride that affected my brain. Like I said, I'm mostly mental. "Alright, I know something's up between you and Edward. What is it? What's this about a dog and a leech? And why the tattoo?" I asked, pointing to Jacob's shoulder.

Jake's face got hard and not easy to read. Bella looked shocked that I picked up on this.

"Somebody answer me!"

"Well, you see Jake and Edward aren't…. human." Bella began.

"Well, that's kinda obvious. Considering Edward held his breath all the way from SeaTac to Port Angeles!" I said. Bella looked surprised that I caught that, too.

"Yeah, Edward's a vampire," Bella said, looking at her feet. My jaw dropped. Didn't see that one coming. All of a sudden, I didn't want to see the vampire movie anymore.

"And I'm… I'm…" it looked like Jake couldn't _physically_ say what he was. It scared me.

"He's a werewolf, or a shape shifter. He is part of the pack of Quileute tribe who contain the lucky gene. There's him, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul, Jared, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater. They protect their tribe and the Reservation from… (Bella practically whispered this) vampires," Bella said for him.

"Wait; did you say Leah, as in the Leah that picked on me when I was two?" I asked. She was the only girl wolf. Tough luck.

"Yeah, she's the really annoying one. Seth is the youngest, and he's a freshman," Jake said, eyeing me.

"Well, if he looks like you, then forget it. I'm not dating an ugly monster," I said sarcastically. Jake smiled. I giggled. Bella laughed.

"So this makes sense now. Are all the Cullen's vampires?" I asked, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Yeah, they are. Wolves are natural enemies of vampires," Jake answered.

"So, why were you two not trying to kill each other in the car?"

"It was for Bella's sake."

"Mm Hmm. Yeah, sure it was," I said, rolling my eyes a little. Jake sighed. Bella kinda stepped, maybe stumbled is better, forward. Jake flashed to her side, and slowly lifted her to balance. He loved her. She knew it, but she chose Edward. So weird and cruel.

"What is there to know about vampires, other than that they want to drink my blood?"

"Actually, the Cullen's are 'vegetarian' vampires. They drink animal blood. Since they are vegetarian vampires, they're eyes are amber and changed to black with thirst. Other vampires, who do drink blood of humans, have red eyes. Vampires are hard as stone, cold, really strong, and the only way to destroy them is fire. They are _extremely _fast. A couple lucky vampires have supernatural gifts. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, but cannot see werewolves, and Alice's companion, Jasper, can change moods. Dr. Carlisle Cullen works in the Emergency Room at the hospital," Bella said, interesting to know such details. I needed to know everything about these two mythical groups.

"Nice, I think I will be seeing him a lot. What else is there to know about wolves?" I asked, resting my elbows on my knees. Jake glanced up at me.

"Umm, we are much hotter (a smirk) than the average human, 108 degrees. When we are wolves, we're as big as draft horses. (I gasped here.) Oh, those stupid myths about silver and full moons and crap don't apply to us. We consider _all_ vampires our enemies. When we phase, clothing usually get ripped. So most of us wear just jean shorts, but I had to go out in public today. Umm, we imprint," Jake said, and kinda stopped. He looked at Bella. She nodded to him.

"Oh my God, just tell me. What the hell is imprinting!" I said, getting _really_ annoyed with this stupid telekinesis shit.

"Alright, alright! Imprinting is when one of the wolves falls head over heels for a person they need to be with for the rest of their never-ending lives. Sam imprinted on Emily Young, the Clearwater kids' cousin."

"He did?" I asked. This was awesome, way better than unpacking for sure.

"Yeah, we wolves know how each one feels, sees, and thinks as wolves. So when we are wolves, it feels like gravity is centered on Emily, when listening into Sam," Jake said, shaking his head. "It's way too weird."

"Umm, Jake, I think Niki wants to…" Bella started, trying to shove Jacob out the door.

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving," Jacob walked to the doorway and stopped. "Oh and never _ever_ get one of us mad or you'll pay for standing too close." He left.

Sunset came really fast. I finished unpacking, and since I moved on a Sunday with one week of school left, I had no homework. Bella was typing away at a final essay paper when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called from the living room, where I watching the Pretty Little Liars series. I opened the door to find Jacob standing on the steps dressed in a hoodie sweatshirt and jeans. I was almost wearing the same thing, but I had a white camisole under my black Washington D.C. hoodie.

"Hey, come on in." I stepped aside to allow my wolf friend inside my home, my new home. "Bella, Jake's here!" I called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in five! I just need to finish this paragraph!" she called back.

"Alright!" I turned to Jake. "So, how's it going since I've seen you last?"

"Well, nothing's happened since you've seen me. I told the Clearwater's you moved back in town and that you were coming tonight. Seth got all excited, and Leah… I'm not going to say," Jake turned to the stairs.

"I'm ready. How about you two?" Bella said, coming down the stairs in a sweatshirt.

"I'm ready," I said, shrugging. I looked at Jacob.

"Okay let's go," he said, and walked us to his car. I gotta say. That car was _the_ best car since Bella's 1953 Chevy pickup. This was a 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit. It was so cute!

"Oh my God, Jake, this is a Rabbit!" I said, running to the car. I had to touch it! These things are ancient and amazing! "A 1986 Rabbit! Where did you get this!" I was nearly shrieking.

"I made it, actually. It's a beauty, isn't it?" Jake said, hopping into the driver's seat. Bella went around the front, and climbed in shotgun. I was still touching the car when the headlights and engine came on. I hurried into the backseat, still taking everything in.

We reached the Clearwater's only ten minutes later. I got out of the car, and closed the Rabbit's door carefully. Jake and Bella jumped out, too. The three of us walked together until one of the kids from the group over by the bonfire came running up to Jake. The dark shadow grew bigger and bigger until I could finally make out a face. It was Seth. Seth came up to Jake, and they man-hugged. Jake turned to the two girls behind him.

"Seth is only 15. He's the youngest to transform in the pack's history," Jake said. "He's still learning the way of the pack, and in need of fight practice." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm a way better fighter than you!"Seth cried, and with that he tackled Jacob. They were almost to the ground from strengths. This was like what I did to the jerks at home! And during football practice, varsity team three years in a row. I pounced on top of the boys. They broke apart with surprise.

"Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't fight like a wolf!' I said, standing my ground.

"Jake, who's that?" Seth said, not giving up his guard.

"Seth, you remember Niki Swan, Bella's younger sister," Jacob stood up completely, not even worrying about me. I knew he was confident in himself, probably one of the best fighters in the pack. No point in trying to get him.

"Hi, Seth," I said, waving my hand and grinning. Seth stood up and looked at me, then at Jake. As he looked away from me, I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. My hair fell in my face as I fell on top of his muscular chest. I flipped my head up, throwing some strands back. Seth looked at me all surprised that I, a human, knocked him, a werewolf, to the ground.

"Never let your guard down in a constant fight, Seth," I said, looking at him through my hair. I felt his body shift weight, and his hand came up to my face. He pushed back my hair, and really looked at me for the longest moment ever.

"C'mon you two love birds, the food's gonna be gone!" Bella called, half way between us and the fire.

"C'mon, Seth, let's go before all the marshmallows are gone." I got up off his chest, and he stood up, dusting his hoodie and jeans off. Seth began to head towards the fire when he turned around and held out his hand for me. I took it, not even thinking twice about it. He sat me down at one end of the short log bench. He sat at the other end. The bench was short enough that my knee gently brushed his knee.

"Welcome to our tribal meeting, Niki and Bella. This is the first time we've had outsiders come to a bonfire," Billy Black, Jacob's father, said. His wheelchair was parked next to the log where Jake and Bella sat. He passed down a hot dog on stick to Seth, who passed it to me. Seth got one too. It seemed like everyone was roasting and eating hot dogs.

"Umm, thanks, Seth," I said, twisting the stick around in my hand.

"Sure," Seth said, holding another wiener over the open flame. I did the same. I looked over to my sister. She was laughing and chatting with Jake and Quil and Embry, all of whom I remembered from when I was little. Jake had already scarfed down ten hot dogs, a super sized bag of chips and a liter of root beer. Seth was already on his fifth. How can they eat that many?

"Niki, your hot dog's on fire," Seth, said.

"What?" I asked, still shocked that they ate all that junk. He pointed to my frank. It was almost a crisp now. "AH! Put it out!" I swung the hot dog over to Seth's face. He blew it out. It was a black burnt crisp. "Aw man. It's dead!"

Seth laughed.

"What? Now I need a new hot dog!"

"Ha-ha, you're so funny, Niki! Ha-ha, the way you put how the hot dog is. It's really funny!"

"Oh, well, thanks. Now pass me a new hot dog," I said hitting him with the burnt dog. He handed me a clean under-cooked dog, which I watched carefully. We ate for another half hour. In that time I burned one hot dog and ingested two, and heard the reason for this tribal meeting. Jacob was whispering in Bella's ear when Billy started talking again. "Shall we begin our story of how we became who we are today?"

A chorus of nods whipped throughout the tribe. Billy inhaled and began, "The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning, and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Billy Black's ring of loyalty was amazing. Seth leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Billy's voice was strong and proud. "In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend out land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship-not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemies, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into the into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought up a mighty infestation of bats from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming winds to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileute's returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hoh's and the Makah's, made treaties with the Quileute's. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came for the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content." A low growl came from Seth's throat, and I jumped back in surprised. Jake, who saw me, started to laugh to himself. I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors- a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hoh's and the Makah's and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threats approached.

"One day when Taka Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in a secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew the instant Utlapa entered the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body was left abandoned, but he not left Taha Aki with an escape- he cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileute's. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make everyone believe he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began- Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for a chance tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden- seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing t work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on- something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting his false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed- never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, suck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had an idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, man and wolf, returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon was Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf- the animal waited tamely for his return- to speak with him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away t the final lands that barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and – before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa- transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when the understood what had happened. Taha Aki set everything right quickly, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. "From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and dome of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

Quil decided to crack a joke, "So that's why Sam's fur's all black. He's got a black heart." Quil and Embry chuckled.

I grinned, earning a glare from Sam. Sam answered that comment with a, "Your chocolate fur tells us what? That you're yummy and sweet?"

I full out laughed at that one, not even knowing why. Quil cut short his last laugh, and stared at me. Sam smiled. Emily, her faced scared and who was writing down the story, smiled too. Seth jabbed me in the ribs, and immediately I stopped.

Billy continued, "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three men's lives. Ha had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Billy looked over to an older man on a log across the dying fire from my log. The older man straightened his fragile shoulders. I leaned in closer to Seth.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing with my eyes.

"That's Old Quil Ateara, Quil's grandfather," Seth said, looking down at me. He was around five eight, maybe. And there I am _only_ five feet exactly, god!

"Oh, is he like…"

"He's one of the Elders of the tribe, which means he can make many decisions. He gives the advice, and knows most of the stories."

With that, Old Quil began. "That was the story of the spirit warriors. Now, I will begin with the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was on old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makah's. Several young women of their women had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like the ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makah's. They came across something they had never encountered before- a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found the faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were looking for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return." At that statement I froze a bit. Seth sensed it, and looked down at me. I looked, I mean stared, at Old Quil for a long time. Seth wrapped his arm, really warm arm, around my shoulders, comforting me just a bit.

Old Quil continued, "The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makah's called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of the third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileute's- a stony, cold corpse in pieces. All who were Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing scent of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makah's.

" Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers one of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out maneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They began to rip pieced of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and was soon matching those maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore off the head of the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature to unrecognizable pieces, tearing chunks apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

" Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with a stick, and the hand reached out towards the arm, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set the pieces on fire. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ash, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide- some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would know if the creature tried to pull itself back together again." Old Quil stopped and glanced over at Billy. Billy, without even looked down, placed his hand at his neck and pulled a bag, blacken from generations, out. Many gasped in astonishment, Bella one of them. I was still scared from the "none returned" thing. Seth's arm was draped around my shoulders, still.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have to wait long. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileute's seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had heard of. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Tow survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to state her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of Quileute's had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmer. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with a finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone- there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope he would win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and she knew that his brothers' diversions had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would all die if their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure f the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated gain like that first time. They'd learn how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileute's. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, thought their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers had forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them." Old Quil finished up the rest of the tale. Seth's arm still rested over my shoulder. Bella seemed daze-y, and Jake looked like he could run a few miles (probably all the stored energy from the ten plus hot dogs). I was getting sleepy. Jet leg and a warm wolf boy next to you can make a girl sleepy. I rested my head on his shoulder-ish, and felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I soon was under into the darkness of sleep.

**My Very Weird Day**

I woke up in Jake's car. Bella was talking softly with Jacob. Another car was parked in front of us on the street. I tried to sit up quietly, but my seatbelt creaked back. Bella and Jake turned to look at me.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Bella asked. I could only see the silhouette of her head from the parked car's headlights.

"No, where are we?" I asked, sounding really groggy. I rubbed my eyes.

"Edward's gonna bring you and Bella the rest of the way home," Jake answered, as he got out of the car. I was still not really getting my surroundings very well. My door opened, and Jake unbuckled me. He carried me out to Edward, where the two of them stopped and just stared one another. Bella stood next to Jake and me. Edward looked at Bella, and kissed her. Then he looked at me, and immediately glanced up at Jacob.

"She better only be sleeping, Mutt," Edward hissed, his angelic voice sounding demonic.

"She is. Seth brought her up to my car," Jake growled back.

"The young mutt? Oh, that makes the situation a whole lot better!"

"Stop fighting," I managed to mumble out. My eyelids still heavy. Edward looked at me in surprise. I thought he could read minds. I wonder why he didn't know I wasn't completely asleep.

"Here, let me go put her in my car," Edward said, stepping towards Jacob. Jacob handed me over to Edward. I could feel the tension from Jake as he handed me over.

"Bye, Jake," Bella and I said together. Jake turned back to his car and drove away.

Edward placed me in the backseat behind Bella and buckled me in. Bella hopped into shotgun, and Edward took the wheel. I fell asleep again before the car started moving.

I woke up when I heard Charlie demand what happened to me.

"Dad, she's fine. She just fell asleep after the campfire," Bella tried to explain.

"If she's hurt, Edward, I blame you!" Charlie said.

"I'll go put her upstairs," Edward said, turning out of whichever room we were in.

"You go do that." As we walked away, I could hear Bella and Charlie talking.

I was placed on my cot with my sheets over my body. I fell asleep, and stayed asleep.

I woke to Bella and Edward talking. They were mentioning something about a nightmare and _Wuthering Heights_. I got up slowly.

Edward looked over at me, and Bella followed his gaze.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes awake.

"Almost seven. You two should get ready for school. I'll come pick you up later," Edward said, and left, out the window.

"I'm almost ready if you need to use the bathroom," Bella said, pointing to the hall.

"No, I just need to brush my teeth," I said, getting up to find some clothes. Bella grabbed her things and went inside the bathroom. I pulled on some jeans, a quarter sleeved shirt, and some sneaks. I quickly ran a brush through my hair.

"Alright, quickly, Edward's gonna be here in fifteen," Bella said to me as I went to the bathroom right before the stairs. I brushed my straight teeth shiny. I had just enough time to grab my school bag before Bella spotted Edward's Volvo pulling into the drive. We said bye to Charlie as we passed the kitchen. We walked to the car, where Bella got in the front and I got the back. The trip to the school wasn't very long.

Once we got to the student parking lot, though, it got a little packed with kids waiting for homeroom to start. Edward parked next to a small group. When Edward and Bella stepped out of the car, they called them over. I got out of the car, and all of them stared at me.

"Who's this, Bella," a girl with straight, light brown hair asked.

"Jessica, this is my younger sister, Niki. She's gonna finish her freshman year this week," Bella said to these strangers.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton," a blonde tall guy said as he waved to me.

"Hi," I said, nodding.

"I'm Angela, and this is Eric," a girl with her black hair tied up in a pony said as she pointed to the boy with black hair. So there was Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric; pretty easy names.

"Have you registered for this school yet, Niki?" Eric asked. Shit! I totally forgot about that.

"Umm, I…I… don't...," I was at a blank, and I was shocked with the realization of me not being registered at Forks High School.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in." The bell rang then. "Come on, I'll help you with our principal."

Eric walked me to the main office. He stood at the secretary's desk while I stayed behind him. He was a senior. He knew what he was doing.

"Hi, may I help you, Eric?" the secretary asked, looking up from her work.

"Yes, Ms. Miller, Bella Swan's younger sister, Niki Swan, just moved here to Forks and hasn't been registered. Is it still possible for her to be registered?" Eric asked.

"No, but she can register for next year. She would be the first person. What grade will you be in, Sweetie?"

"I'll be a sophomore," I said, confused, looking at Eric like _will I get a schedule or not!_

"Ok you are put in for next year."

"Can she still get a schedule?" Eric asked, obviously understanding my confusion.

"Sure, I could give her one, but she won't be on the attendance list. I have an extra freshman schedule right… here." The secretary handed me a schedule.

"Thanks," I said as Eric pulled me out of the office with my excuse for being late note. He showed me where my locker was.

"This will be your locker for the next four years. Your classes should be down that hall. Good luck," he said and left me at my locker.

He was correct about where my classes were. But he didn't mention how boring and unamusing they would be. I knew most of the material, and by the way the other students were acting, I knew they had already learned it, too. Lunch was the easiest period of all. It was quick with Bella and Edward. I met the rest of the Cullen siblings. The bell rang when lunch was over. The last period was almost up.

I got up as soon as the bell rang for the last time. I shot to my locker, and was out the door to the student parking lot in less than five minutes. I waited for Bella and Edward outside. They showed up with Alice. I joined them in their discussion about the graduation party.

"Please come, Bella, please. Your sister will come, won't she?" She looked at me.

"Oh, don't drag _me_ into this," I said, rolling my eyes. I heard a little bit of laugh escape form Edward as we approached his car.

"Fine, Alice, we'll be there," Bella said, after a couple minutes of Alice talking about it. I moaned. Stupid party.

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" Edward asked.

Although I hated parties so much, I loved Alice's attitude. "It's a talent," we both said, and giggled at the face Edward made. Alice and I crawled into the backseat, as Edward and Bella took the front. The rain was pelting the windshield.

"Why are you bugging me about this now, Alice?" Bella asked, obviously annoyed with the fact of going to the party.

"Because graduation is Friday," Alice said.

"What!" Bella shot up.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"The days must have flown by," Bella mumbled.

We got to our house shortly. Alice had to go set up for the party I was ungraciously invited to. Bella and Edward sat in the living room while I finished up my homework in the kitchen. I could over hear some of what they were saying.

"…. You're not ready…."

"… Have to be…"

"…Don't….. be anything…"

"….Victoria… whoever… in… room…."

Alright, I've dealt with weird before, but what was Bella not ready for? Who's Victoria? Who was in what room? What doesn't Bella have to be?

I finished my last math problem quickly, probably getting the wrong answer. I walked silently over to the hall, and waited behind the opposite wall from Bella and Edward. I heard more of the "not-being-ready" stuff.

"Carlisle promised me after graduation," Bella said.

"We aren't gonna force this on you. You have a choice," Edward said.

"What?" I whispered, but I guess vampires have supersonic hearing.

"I believe we have an eavesdropper on our hands," Edward said. "Come here, Niki."  
>I walked around the corner and sat down next to Bella. "Okay, tell me something. I don't get what you're not ready for."<p>

Bella looked upset again, and she turned to Edward who was shaking his head. She turned back to me. "I'm supposed to be transformed after graduation."

"To a vampire!" I asked, shocked.

Edward looked at me horrifically. "How do you know about us?"

"Bella told me. Besides, I kinda had to know about you if I went to the werewolf thing last night, didn't I? I thought you said he could read minds?"

"I can, but Bella is an exception. And I'm starting to think you are, too. Plus, Alice never saw you coming to Forks," Edward said, in deep thought.

"Okay, and who's this Victoria lady? Is she a vampire, too?" I asked, needing every piece of info I could get.

"Yes, she is a redheaded vampire, who wants me dead because a year ago Edward killed her mate, James, when he tried to kill me." Bella answered.

"Oh," That took my disturbed side. "And who was in what room?"

"A stranger came into your room a few weeks ago. We have no knowledge of who it could be," Edward stated, coming back from his thoughts.

"Weird…" I could tell they didn't want me in the room. "I'll leave." I walked out of the room. I was facing the coat rack. I grabbed my sweatshirt, and headed for the woods. I had no clue where I was going or why I was heading so far in. I walked for an hour and a half or so before I realized that every tree in Washington looks the same.

I was pretty far in from the thickness of the trees. I continued forward. Forests have to end somewhere. I came out to a clearing, where a river diverged from some rocks. I sat down at the edge of the rocks, watching the river below race in white raffs. I looked up when I saw bright red flash by in the trees as if it were fire. Then a tree snapped from behind me. I jumped up, and turned around.

Right in front of me were these huge wolves. The wolves I assumed were the Quileute wolves. Although I knew them, I was stricken with terror. There was no way I was moving. A sandy wolf came running up to the front, and glanced at the big black Alpha, who I guessed was Sam from the previous night's comment. A dark rusty colored wolf stood at the Alpha's right heel. Both wolves were looking at me. The sandy colored wolf followed their gaze and stared at me, inching towards me. He was a small wolf; I could only guess was Seth.

I was still frozen, when I heard the sweet voice of bells ring out behind me. I turned to see the redhead vampire from which I was told about. I gasped her name, "Victoria!" She grinned.

A black blur flashed in front of me, and Victoria was gone as if she was never even there. Blurs of browns and grays flew by. I turned to see the sandy wolf still there. I walked slowly over to him.

"Seth?" I asked, walking over to him. He gave a nod. I ran over and hugged his huge head. I heard him sigh in relief. His head rested on my shoulder. A howl came from across the river. He looked up.

"Go ahead just come back later," I said to him. He took off. I watched him as he flew over the wide river and landed softly on his front feet. He was out of sight in seconds.

I came back to realty then. First, I had no clue was the hell I was. Second, I was almost attacked by my sister's attempting murderer. Third, it was almost dark. I turned around and ran. All I did was run, straight. I didn't remember, couldn't remember if I took rights or lefts or whatever. I was lost. The trees all looked the same, and they were thick. I would have thought the trees would be spreading out by now.

The sun was half over the horizon. I had minutes before I was in complete darkness, and easy vampire (and animal) prey. I was sprinting as the final rays of the sun left the sky, and my house was in sight. When I came out of the clearing, I couldn't stop fast enough before I hit the back door. Bella was in the kitchen, and jumped back when I thumped into the door.

"Ow," I said, coming into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, setting the table.

"I saw the wolves," I said, heaving and puffing. I didn't want my sister, already stressed about the date, knowing about how close Victoria was.

"They're huge, aren't they?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"More like humongous."

"Yeah, I guess so." That was the last thing about this conversation.

The days flew by, and Bella was more stressed out with each one. I personally was glad to get my classes over with, but Bella had a better reason to stress.

I woke up a few mornings before graduation to find Bella already awake. I put on some clean clothes, and went down to the kitchen. She was in there, reading a newspaper article. There was a knock at the door. Bella showed no sign of moving to get it. So I answered it. Edward came in. I pointed to where Bella was, and I followed.

"Bella?" he asked.

Bella was shaking. I rushed over to her.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked, really concerned.

"No, no. Have you seen this?" she held the paper up. I got the title: **Seattle Terrorized by Slayings.** It was what I heard on the news the other day. I gasped, earning looks from the other two in the room.

"It's what the news reporter was talking about at the airport the day I flew in," I explained, pointing to the news article.

Page 282 eclipse


End file.
